Jacob stealing Renesmee
by Bumblebee1509
Summary: Set five weeks after breaking Dawn and Jacob is unsure about Renesmee's safety with the Cullen's, so he decides to take her away and keep her safe himself. How will Renesmee react? Will she go with him willingly? And what will Edward and Bella do when they find out a wolf has stolen their daughter?
1. Chapter 1

Renemee pov:

Its been five weeks since the volturi had tried to take me away, life has settled down to the way it used to be; Aunt Alice demanding that I go shopping with her; Aunt Rose trying to convince dad to get rid of his precious Volvo, (honestly his obsession with that thing is a bit weird) Grandpa Carlisle working longer shifts at the hospital; Grandma Esme as always looking for ways to improve the two Cullen residence's; Uncle Jasper and uncle Emmet are grounded for smashing the TV whilst engaged in a play fight; Mum and Dad the same as ever and finally Jacob. He's been acting a little bit distanced recently. It's probably because he is now the Alpha of his own pack, At east he still takes me hunting every weekend.

I'm sitting in one of my favorite spots in the woods just a couple of miles from home. Evan thought dad couldn't stress how 'Evan though the volturi have gone doesn't mean im completely safe'.

Just as I'm about to head home a familiar pair of warm hands grabs my hips and spins me around. A little yelp escapes my lips, only to be stopped when I gaze into the big, soft brown eyes of my Jacob.

Jacobs's pov:

Five weeks. Five weeks since them leeches tried to steal Nessie. I know its not there fault but a little part of me can't help but blame this on the Cullens. If they hadn't of let Renesmee be so open and far in the woods then that blond one, they call Irina, wouldn't have seen Ness.

Running through the forest in wolf form, Sam's voice makes itself heard.

'**_You really don't trust them with Nessie's safety_**',

'**_NO!_**' anger at the Cullens clear in my voice.

'_**Jacob she's your imprint, you have to do what you think is best for her, if you don't think she is safe with the Cullens then do something about it'**_ Sams words sparked an idea.

I could take Nessie away from here. Take her some place nice like Spain. That way I ill see her more and will know she is safe. But what about Bella. She'll never let me take Renesmee away from her. I could never do that to her.

'_**Bella will wants what's best for Renesmee, if taking her away is what is best then go and get her**_!'

With that Sam left my thoughts and headed towards the cottage. A few miles before I reached it, I caught onto Nessie's scent. She must be out hunting, without me. When I finally see her I run behind a tree and shift chucking on a pair of shorts. I'm surprised she hasn't caught my scent and came flying towards me for one of are famous bear hugs. I have to admit they are pretty close to Emmett's. . I sneak up behind her and put my hands on her hips to turn her around to face me. As my eyes lock with hers I know this is the right thing to do, and I will use force to get her to come with me…

**Please review and tell whether i should continue with the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews guys. And a special thanks to penguinCullen06 for reading my other story too.**_

_**Don't own twilight.**_

**Renesmee's pov.**

I gazed into his eyes. I saw love, Anger and worry.

"What's wrong Jake?"

He Hesitated for a split second before opening his mouth, only to close it again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck in a gesture to show him that he could tell me anything.

Still looking me in the eye, Jacob spoke- well whispered.

"I want you to come away with me Ness."

W-what!?

"Ww-what? Go away? Go away where?"

Speaking slightly louder now he replied…

"Anywhere you want. Just away from Forks, away from La-push."

He wanted me to leave my family? Run away with him?

"why? I mean.."

Before I could finish my sentence I heard a terrifying roar erupt from the direction of the cottage.

Oh no, I forgot I was not far away enough for my dad not to hear my thoughts. I snap my head around and sure enough my dad was standing right next to me with a face of thunder. If looks could kill Jacob would be dead.

**Jacob's pov**

I looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong Jacob?"

How should I tell her? Should I just tell her that I want to Wisk her away, and start a new life with her.

"I want you to come away with me Ness."

I didn't understand what her face portrayed. I saw a mixture of confusion, worry and anger. But not what I hoped to see- Desire and love.

"Ww-what? Go away? Go away where?"

Where? Well of cause should would want to know where, I thought to myself.

"Anywhere you want. Just away from Forks, away from La-push."

And away from your family, I added in my head.

"Why? I mean.."

Renesmee was interrupted by a loud roar. One guess who that was. _Hey Eddie_. Hoping that he could hear me. What am I saying? Of cause he could. Well this is going to fun.

He appeared next to Ness in a split second. Am I supposed to be intimidated by the look on his face.

" You are NOT taking my daughter away from her family!" He roared.

"You think I'm just going to sit back while you and your 'Family', put her in danger" _The volturi are watching you like hawks, they could take her at any moment._ I told him in my head, so as not to scare Ness.

I stepped towards Ness to try and take her in my arms.

"Keep your dirty paws of my daughter dog!" Edward spat at me.

I took another step towards her.

"One step closer and I will end you, you have been on tight boundaries since the imprint and taking her away is well over the point of crossing the line!"

Ha! If he thinks I'm scared then he really is as stupid as he looks. She's my imprint. I will go to the ends of the earth for her!

Without another I took one step closer to Nessie...

_**Reviews please, what do you think and should i just keep doing Jacob and Renesmee's pov or should i do some others?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is NOT a update. This story is up for adoption as my computer is broke and i can not continue for a rather long time. If you are interested in adopting it please private message me. Thank you to all my readers and reviews!**


End file.
